miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 301
Kyara's Birth is the first episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia has new adventure in Centopia when Lyria's new baby unicorn, Kyara, is born. Mia discovers Onchao has new powers. Lyria and Kyara are trapped in the birth grotto cave, but Onchao saves them with his new powers. Mia finds another friend in the real world - Sara. Plot Mia is going on vacation, but finds herself in a bind when she discovers that she's messed up her reservations. While following a horse that Mia accidentally let out from its enclosure, Mia is led to the home of a girl who claims not to have seen the horse Mia followed. Mia soon discovers the horse in a nearby stable, but as her bracelet begins to glow, she decides to come back for it once she been to Centopia. Arriving in Centopia, Mia learns that Lyria is having another foal. Escorting Lyria to the Birth Grotto, Lyria soon gives birth to another Winged Unicorn, who has a golden horn just like her older brother, Onchao. The elves initially wonder if the latest riddle in Mia's book might be referring to the new foal, Kyara, but when Mia notices Onchao's horn acting strangely, she realizes the riddle might be about him, and encourages him to not be scared of the new powers he appears to be developing, and helps him use them to save his mother and little sister after a rock traps them inside the cave. Gargona learns about and reports Kyara's existence to the Master of Dystopia, promising to capture her for him. Returning from Centopia, the girl from before is startled when she bumps into Mia. When Mia questions why the girl claimed not to have seen the horse when she clearly knew it was there, the girl, Sara explains that she is blind. Sara explains that the horse actually belongs to her, but before she can explain why the horse was in a different place, Mia receives a phone call from her aunt, and Mia explains the situation to her. Hearing about it, Sara offers to let Mia stay at her place for the time being. Major Events * Onchao becomes a big brother. * Mia helps escort Lyria to the Birth Grotto, discovering she's going to give birth again. * Kyara, Lyria's newborn, also has a golden horn and wings. * Onchao develops new powers and rescues Lyria and Kyara from being trapped in the Birth Grotto. * Sara, the girl, lets Mia stay with her until the situation is figured out. Trivia * The oracle of this episode is "Care for the little one, brave or joyous, to surprise with power, to save or destroy us." * This is the first episode of Season 3. * With the birth of Kyara, the number of winged unicorns is now up to three. * Onchao has new powers. * Sara is blind. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes